Something Strange
by Kitanhi-Chan
Summary: Something strange is up with Bakura and no one knows what happened to change him. But is it for the better or the worst? TxB! R&R please! Chap 4 is up!
1. Surprise!

Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N. All the yamis have their own bodies. Every one is roughly around 16. Bakura looks like he did in ancient Egypt but without the scar. Yami looks like he always does. All the guys are really perverted. And by that I mean more then usual except for Kaiba and Mokuba. Hope you like! Please R&R!

**Chapter 1**

**Surprise!**

Ryou Bakura one of the people who seem happy on the out side but in the inside he's falling apart. Yes it's all smiles and laughter if he's with his friends but when he gets home to his dark, everything turns around.

Bakura a person few know and other just plainly don't want to know. The reason to his existence? To kill the pharaoh and torment all those around him. Being civil and kind are not with in him, not even to his light.

What these two people have in common is beyond me. They may be light and dark but what else? Their looks? Maybe. But personality wise there is nothing. Two people world apart but in reality they are so near each other.

But maybe if the tomb robber gets something he couldn't have in his past maybe change his future? Maybe he'll never know unless he tries. But sleep seemed like a good choice to him now as he lay on his bed sawing logs. This was the only time Ryou was free to do what he wanted. The only time he could be calm and have sometime to himself.

Ryou was currently busy with homework as he sat at his desk in his room. Even thou they were due on Monday he wanted to finish it before he forgot about it. And getting good grades would lead him to University if he was lucky. For once he was glad his dark had gone for a midday nap.

Usually his yami would be up and about giving him all his hell. Beating him or cursing him till he cried himself to sleep. He looked up from his now finished homework and thought back to the day this all started. As he could remember it was on the ceremony Battle between Yugi and his yami.

The gods had given Yami and Bakura a second chance at living and they took it. The first week had gone off well. Bakura had just stayed in his room the whole week unless he was hungry or had to make his way to the bathroom. But as the second week came and Ryou had to go back to school it changed.

At first Bakura would wait till Ryou get home then he would torment him with a lot of questions like 'Is this the normal time you come back from scribe school?' or 'Are you going to go again tomorrow?' Ryou almost laughed at him when he said high school was a 'scribe school' but knew why he talked like that.

If he came home late Bakura would ask him 'What took you so long?' or 'Do you want me to die without any food?' It was all well, his dark never asked where he was or with who. Till the day he had gone to the park with his friends leaving his yami alone at home for nine hours.

When he got home he found shattered glass every where, a window or two broke, knives in the walls. Ryou had thought some one had broke into their home. He had been too terrified to notice his dark closing the door and walking up behind him.

That was until his dark grabbed him and pushed him to the wall, pinning him against it. "Where were you?" his dark asked in a harsh tone Ryou had never heard before.

"At the park with my friends." Ryou has whispered looking down; he didn't want to face his darks harsh gaze.

"What were you think? Leaving me here without food? Do your baka friends mean more to you then me?" he asked gritting his teeth. Ryou didn't know what to do he was too petrified of his dark. After a moment Bakura back handed his light and Ryou flinched in pain as his check now stung. "Huh?" Bakura probed further looking down at his light.

"No." Ryou replied in his soft voice. Bakura rolled his eyes at his light before he moved away.

"Clean up this mess and make me something to eat." Bakura growled before walking of to his room. Ryou looked around as his eyes started to tear up. How was he suppose to clean up and make his dark something edible?

Ryou shook his mind from the thought and looked to his watch. Speaking of something edible, he should start on dinner before his dark was finished taking his nap. Ryou stood up and walked to his door and opened it slowly.

The hall was clear and he moved out and to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and pulled out some steak. He would make his darks favourite food, and then maybe he wouldn't beat him tonight. He turned on the stove and pulled out a pan to make the steak in. When the heat was right he threw the two peaces of steak on and started to prepare them.

He knew his dark liked his meat rare to medium so his was about right. He quickly pulled out two plates and sat Bakura's steak in his plate. He then cooked his steak till it was well done before he closed the heat and put the pan in the washer. Ryou made some instant chips and washed up.

He slowly made his way to Bakura's room. The last door to his left at the end of the hallway. He put his hand on the doorknob and took in a deep breath before turning the knob and pushing the door open a little.

The room was completely dark and he couldn't see anything. He opened the door a little more and poked his head inside. It was still to dark to see anything even thou the light from the kitchen was on. It was completely silent and Ryou started to wonder if Bakura was truly here. He pulled his head back out and was about to close the door when he heard a snort.

"Afraid of the dark?" a voice asked from somewhere inside the room. Ryou gulped and looked inside the room.

"No." he whispered blinking his eyes out of fear.

"Then why not come in and look for me?" the voice asked and Ryou gulped again. This was not a good sign; Ryou knew Bakura was toying with him.

"Because I thought you weren't here." Ryou whispered looking down to the ground, his snowy white hair falling over his shoulders.

"You know I never go out unless it's my own business, ne?" Bakura asked this time his voice closer then the last. Ryou looked up and came face to face with his dark. His chocolate brown eyes meeting Bakura's crimson ones. Ryou gulped and moved back tripping on his own feet and falling to the ground.

Bakura opened his door fully and glared down at his light. Ryou stared up at Bakura before he sat up and tried to get to his feet again. He never expected Bakura to extend his hand to him but he did. Ryou didn't know whether Bakura was playing a trick or if he really meant it.

Ryou stared at Bakura's hand for a second then two before looking to his face. Bakura raised his left eyebrow as he looked down at his light. "Are you going to sit on your ass the whole day or let me help you up?" he asked and Ryou quickly took his hand and Bakura lifted him.

After Ryou was up and brushing himself off Bakura smirked. Ryou looked to his dark and saw the smirk but didn't know why he was smirking. Then he remembered one thing. "Thank you Bakura." he thanked before he saw Bakura turn around and walk to the kitchen. He stared at his darks back for a while before the ringing of the phone brought him back down to earth.

He walked to the phone in the kitchen and picked up the receiver. "Moshi, moshi?" he said into the phone as Bakura looked up from his steak.

"_Hey Ryou-kun its Tea." _the young brunet stated over the phone. Ryou put on a big smile even thou he knew she couldn't see it. At this Bakura glared at his light.

"Hey Tea-chan what's up?" Ryou asked back into the retriever.

"_The gang and I were wondering if you and Baka were doing anything and if we could come and watch movies over at your place."_ Tea asked and Ryou frowned. He would have to ask Bakura, and he knew Bakura would say no.

"Hold on, I'll have to ask him first." Ryou stated and looked over to Bakura. He gulped. He knew Bakura would yell at him for even asking such a thing, but he would try. "Bakura…" he trailed of looking at the ground.

"Mmm…" Bakura answered.

"Tea-chan asked if they could come and watch some movies over here if it's okay with you that is." Bakura could hear the nervousness in his lights voice and mentally chuckled at him, but his facial expression was motionless.

"Yeah sure but that friendship bitch better keep her mouth shut." Bakura replied. He could see relief washing over Ryou as he gave him a small smile that said 'thank you'. Ryou pulled the phone back to his mouth and turned away.

"Yes he said it was okay you guys can come over." Ryou replied.

"_Did that asshole really say yes?"_ Tea asked and Ryou giggled to himself. Thank goodness he didn't hear her right now.

"Yes he did." Ryou replied

"_Ryou what is he on? Grass, ecstasy what?" _Tea asked and at this Ryou laughed out loud. Tea really could be funny if she wanted to be. And right now she was full of herself.

"He's on nothing Tea. Or that's what I think." Ryou replied looking towards Bakura only to find that he and his steak was now standing next to him, listening to them.

"_Well then did he get laid?" _Tea asked and at this Bakura grabbed the phone from Ryou. This bitch was going a little too far.

"That's none of your business friendship bitch!" Bakura yelled into the receiver. Ryou stared at him, he looked king of funny with a peace of steak in his mouth and his eyes wide open. _'This is going to be the best evening ever!'_ Ryou told himself sitting down on his chair.

"_Oh sorry Baka-chan did I pull a nerve?"_ the young girl ask. But she never got her answer because Bakura had hung up on her. The best thing he ever did in his whole life. At least this was better then talking to her in person because he can turn her of anytime he wanted.

Bakura sighed in relief and turned to his light who was sitting in a chair giggling. Bakura raised a brow but shrugged it of. He sat on the opposite chair and started with the chips. Ryou quickly got his composure straight and started to eat his meal.


	2. What’s going on?

Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning Bakura has quite a mouth on his. Lots of swearing!

A/N Hey people! Here is chapter two of something strange. It took me long enough but school is here and I have tons of home work. Ok On with the chapter. This chapter is mostly out of Bakura's POV. His past is twisted and I making it seem that Yami is an ass! Sorry! New Character comes in to the story. You'll have to find out who. Enough about this and on with the story!

**Chapter 2**

**What's going on?**

"Bakura get out of the closet!" Malik yelled while banging on the door. It's been 10 min since Ryou's friends had come over. The first 5 minutes was the usual 'Hey' or 'Hello' with every one getting a hug from Tea. When she wanted to hug Bakura he pulled away and locked himself in his closet.

Malik and Marik are trying to get him out but to no avail. He didn't even want to talk to them. Yugi and the others were sitting in the living room not saying a word. They didn't know what to say since they could hear Malik and Marik yelling at Bakura to come out.

"Come on what happened to make you like this tomb robber?" Marik asked looking at Malik, he was quite worried even thou he was evil. Bakura was like a brother to him. The all mighty tomb robber has never been like that. "Oh come on Thief!" he yelled banging his fist on the door.

The door suddenly opened and Marik came face to face with his friend. The glare he was getting was much more evil then the shadow realm itself. Both Malik and Marik moved to the side as Bakura climbed out of the closet.

The crimson eyed spirit shot each one a glare as he walked out of the room and in to the hallway. He walked to the living room and stopped in the door frame leaning against it. Crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes.

"The thief has finally decided to show his face?" Yami asked smirking as the two sand blonds walked into the room. Bakura didn't even stir at what Yami had said he just stood there.

"Awe is little Bakura mad?" Joey probed farther. At this Bakura opened his eyes and stared at the blond.

"You're barking up the wrong tree mutt!" Bakura sneered smirking as the blond stood up making a fist.

"What ya say dirt bag?" Joey more then yelled.

"I said you were a mutt!" Bakura sneered again. Tristan raised a brow at Duke as he looked at his friend. This was not going to end well if he knew both Joey and Bakura. But if he was Joey he would stand down.

"Hey Bakura don't be ugly with your friends." Tea stated standing up as well.

Bakura raise his brow farther now staring at the only girl there. "Shut your fucking mouth friendship bitch!" Bakura yelled. A few seconds later he was on his back on the floor. Above him stood Joey with his fist in the air.

The tomb robber pulled himself up on his elbows and stared at the blond. Most of the people stared at both of them in shock. All of them thinking the same thing. "_Oh shit Bakura's going to kill Joey!_" To their surprise Bakura stood up and wiped his cut lip. Slowly looking at the blood before looking at Joey.

"Mmm…" Bakura hummed turning around and walking away. All of the people in the room stared at him in shock. Even Malik and Marik had shocked written all over their faces.

Bakura's POV

As I walk to the front door of the house I don't even think of calling those two Egyptian idiots with me. I need to be alone. That's all that's going to help me. The main question in my head right now is 'What the fuck did that girl do to me?'. Not the friendship bitch, another girl she reminds me a lot of my past.

That girl has been on my mind since she bumped into to me yesterday. She was with her man as they walked in the bazaar or the 'mall' as Ryou would call it. Why I was there I really don't know. I was just walking not looking where I was going and when she bumped into me I saw I was in the 'bazaar'.

Something about her let loose a part of me I never knew was there or I did I just put it away. She reminded me of some one in my past some one I loved dearly. Yeah now you are thinking 'The great thief King Bakura loved?'. You're wrong I don't love but I did long, long ago.

I lost everything in one night; my friends, my family, my home and my village. All because of the fucking pharaoh. He's the one that made me hate, made my heart as cold as ice. There had only been two survivors on the night they slaughtered Kuru Eran. A girl not older then 2 and myself I had just turned 10.

I knew the girls mother well, she had asked me to save her daughter. Little Kitanhi was the young girls name. After that night both of us were sent to slavery. I escaped and became the most feared thief in all of Egypt. I never heard of Kitanhi again.

Well 13 years later the pharaoh died and his son took over. Fucking little bastered. Oh how I want to see him dead. But the little idiot got busy and was never alone, even at night he was with some one. His little love slave. I saw her once or twice going to the healer.

The girl not older then a mere 15 was beaten if she didn't listen to him. Some times I would go to the pharaohs cambers and stare at her will she slept. She was beautiful. She had blood red hair and eyes as blue as the heavens and a face of a goddess. The pharaoh never made love with her he just beat her.

And she was my only way to get back at the fucking weirdo brat pharaoh wanna be. I had devised a plan to steel her. The night of the plan the little brat had too much to drink. Every one heard her screams for help, but no one was listening, no one but me. He had gone too far with her, he was going to rape her.

He had ripped her clothes to shreds and roughly held her down that is till he passed out. Little bastared couldn't hold his wine. He had fallen on her crushing her small body. I made my way to them, I was hidden in the shadows the whole time, like I would say I am the shadow, the darkness.

Her cries were like that night at Kuru Eran full of fear and pain. I silently moved to them looking at them. Oh how I wanted to kill that little brat for even touching the girl. The girl had stopped crying she had fallen asleep. I pushed the brat of off her and wrapped her in a sheet.

The pharaoh wouldn't mind me taking one since he has so many. I pulled the girl into my arms and walked to the balcony. She looked so peaceful and at place in my arms. We got away with out any problems that night. I took her to my hide out in the desert.

"Fuck Bakura where are you going. Wait up!" What the hell?

Normal POV

Bakura turned around and saw his two 'friends' running to him. He really didn't see them as friends. Every one was all the same. "Hey Bakura wait! Where are you going?" Malik asked as he stopped next to his friend. Bakura raised a brow and looked at the two.

"What do you two want?" Bakura growled at the two before his eyes caught the very thing he was thinking about. The red head girl walking down the street.

Till next time. And please review it means alot to me!

Oh thanks for the reviews! I love you guys! Sorry this took so long! Next one will come faster!


	3. What happened?

A/N Hey look I brought you chapter three! And it was faster then Chap 2. Ok now in this chapter the girl is named! Yeah! Don't worry it ain't me my real name is something else. Well if you are confused about how I write then tell me. Im always gonna skip a the thing that happened between chapters to be cliff hangers. If you don't like it tell me and I will change it.

****

**Chapter 3 **

**What happened?**

"Don't worry your friend will be okay." the doctor reassured as he looked at the two sand blonds. They sighed in relieve. The girl next to Bakura looked up as well. She was holding Bakura's hand tightly in her own. It was her fault.

"Are you sure doctor it's been 3 hour since the accident and he still has yet to awaken." the girl asked with new tears in her eyes. Her boy friend standing just a few feet away looked at her in disgust. How could she care so much for a person she doesn't even know? Was the main question in his mind.

The doctor turned to the girl and smiled at her. A smile full of hope and happiness, he nodded his head and turned to the two sand blonds. "Are you two family of the young man?" the doctor asked and Malik looked to Marik.

"Oh fuck Ryou is going to be so pissed that we didn't call him!" Malik yelled as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, sliding it open when something hit him. "Shit Ishizu didn't give me money to put on my phone." Marik looked at his brother and shook his head.

He wasn't aloud near any phone since the last time. He was sitting or more like taking a nap on the couch in the living room when he heard something. Some one was speaking to him. He looked around the room and saw no one but the voice was still speaking. Then he thought it was Ra cursing him to no extend.

He was getting worried as he moved to the source of the voice. He pulled a little machine from the couch. It was the thing speaking to him. No it was Ra speaking to him. He quickly pulled out the millennium rod and smashed the thing.

Later that day when Ishizu came home looking for her phone she found it in peaces. Marik was giving a lecture on destroying other people stuff and how much cell phones cost. Never again was he left alone with one.

Malik looked to his brother as he stared of into nothing. "Hey bro thinking of the last time you were alone with Ishizu's phone?" he asked and Marik went wide eye shaking his head in protest.

"Here use my phone to call his family it's the least I could do." The girl stated pulling out her phone and handing it to Malik as she looked back to Bakura. Malik nodded at the girl and slid her phone open and quickly punching in Ryou's number. He brought the phone to his ear and heard it ring for a couple of times.

"_Moshi, Moshi._" came Ryou's British all cheery voice from the other side.

"Hey Ryou its Malik." the young sand blond said looking down.

"_Where are you guys? You have been gone for 5 hours already?_" Ryou asked and Malik sighed. How was he going to tell him this?

"Ryou we are at the hospital…" Malik trailed of looking at his yami for some support. Marik just nodded at him.

"_What do you mean at the hospital mate?_" Ryou's voice was soft and all the other noise in the back ground had gone silent.

"I mean that Bakura was in an accident. There was a girl walking over the road and a car came top speed at her. In the process of saving her from the car he got hit. And now he is in the hospital." Malik finished looking down. There was silence at both ends.

Then some cries were heard from the girl. Her boyfriend went over to comfort her but she pushed him away. Every thing was silent they could just hear Bakura breath in and out. Seconds later the dialling tone was heard and Malik looked at the phone. Ryou had hung up on him.

He slid the phone close and moved to the girl to give it back to her. As he handed her the phone he dropped it and it fell to the floor crashing in thousands of peaces. The girl looked at Malik and waved her hand at him.

"It's okay, leave it I can get another one in the morning." She whispered before looking Malik in his eyes.

"Every one should go and rest. You can all come back tomorrow. Miss you have to stay here I have to take a look at you to see that you are okay." The girl nodded but her boyfriend stood up.

"No she's coming home with me!" he shouted and the girl shot him a glare.

"She…isn't…going……anywhere…" Every one looked at Bakura as he opened his eyes. Marik squealed like a girl, Malik grinned like an idiot, the girl sighed in relieve and the girls boyfriend raised a brow.

"You don't have a say in this buddy!" the guy stated. The girl stood from her seat and turned to her boyfriend but she was still holding Bakura's so she pulled him up as well. There was a yelp from Bakura but the girl ignored it.

"Jason get the hell away from me. I'm not your property." the girl shouted now really pissed at her boyfriend. Another yelp was heard by Bakura and the girl looked at him and immediately let go of his hand. Turning back to Jason and slapped him. Every one was silent.

Jason rubbed his red cheek and looked at the red head girl. He raised a brow and stared her down. The girl's stare turned into glare. "Awe look little Kitanhi is pissed. But tough luck you are coming home with me." Jason said and the girl now known as Kitanhi slapped him again.

She gave him one last glare then she stormed out of the room and into the hall. Jason gave the four remaining men before he walked of. As Jason was about to turn into the hall he came face to face with a really feminine version of Bakura.

"Shit I thought you were in there! On the bed." Jason stated looking back in the room to see Bakura lying in bed glaring at him and the other one looking at him strangely. Jason shook his head and passed Ryou.

Ryou and the other stared at Jason as he quickly made his way to the entrance to go home. The doctor walked past Ryou as well and nodded at him. The gang walked into the little room and the first on Bakura's side was Ryou.

"Bakura are you okay?" Ryou grabbed onto his Yami's hand, Bakura looked up at his light like he was the red headed girl. Like he was seeing her right there and then. He took hold of Ryou's hand and pulled him into a hug. Every one in the room fell silent as they stared at the two hugging.

"Ryou…" Was all Bakura could say. Ryou rapped his arms around his yami and hugged him back. It was a tender loving moment between the two. Even Yami had kept quiet. He was really thankful that the thief did die or else who would he teas?

Five…four…three…two…one… "HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!" Both Malik and Marik laughed. Malik fell to the floor laughing. Marik was holding his stomach. Soon they were followed by Joey, Yami, Tristan and Duke. Tea and Yugi looked at each other and sighed.

Bakura let go of Ryou and cleared his throat. But they still laughed. Bakura grabbed onto Marik and pulled him closer. "If you perverts don't stop laughing now you will see the shadow realm. You're just wishing that I would hug you guys." Bakura breathed out and every one silenced.

Tea walked over to Bakura and gave him a hug. This time Bakura didn't refuse he gave her a hug as well. Tea started to cry as she held onto Bakura and he just patted her back. Yugi almost fainting at the site that he saw.

"Hey friendship bitch I'll be okay so don't worry." Bakura smoothly whispered into Tea's ear. Just then the doctor walked in a worried look on his face as he walked over to the bed.

"Mr. Bakura…" The doctor trailed off as Tea let go of the white haired yami. "The miss you saved she…" the doctor trailed of again. Bakura farrowed his eyes in irritation. He wanted to hear what happened to the girl.

"Yes what about her?" Bakura breathed out.

"She has a few cracked ribs and I don't know if u noticed the blood on her clothes. It was not yours but hers." Bakura's eyes widen. He was sure she wasn't hit by the car but if it wasn't from the accident then… Bakura thoughts trailed of as a glare formed on his face.

He sat up with a small yelp as he slid his legs over the end of the bed. "Mr. Bakura you are to unstable to walk you should rest and your friends should be going home now." the doctor stated and every one nodded their heads. Soon every one left with a 'Get better' or 'See you tomorrow' and Ryou left with a 'Don't break anything and get some rest' message. After every one was gone the doctor turned to Bakura again. "Miss. Kitanhi is sleeping but we are going to bring her in here." Bakura nodded his head and the doctor left.

A few minutes later the nurses brought Kitanhi in and the doctor right behind them. The placed her in the bed next to Bakura's bed and left. The doctor checked everything and walked back to Bakura.

"She has really bad cuts on her and a lot of bruises. And she is on a hart machine. She has a disease and her hart is really weak, she just has a few days left before she will pass away." Bakura stared up at the doctor for once the in his life he cried. The doctor walked out of the room and closed the door.

The room fell silent you could just hear them breathing and the hart monitor beeping at a slow pace. Bakura sat up and looked over at the girl. …Kitanhi… This girl was Kitanhi. He was going to loose her again. Just like he lost her back in Egypt. Something moved on her side and she sat up.

"You know right…He told you…" Her voice was below a whisper but he could hear it clearly.

"Yeah." Bakura plainly answered.

"I'm Kitanhi by the way. Thank you for saving me at least I have a few more days left." Kitanhi said looking Bakura in his eyes.

"I'm Bakura and it's a pleasure to have saved you…Way were you walking away from that guy and into the road?" Bakura asked he wasn't like this to people not even his hikari but ever since he saw her.

"Bakura… that sounds lovely. You have a nice name Bakura." she quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to tell any one. But Jason had beaten her nearly raped her that's why she had walked over the road.

Bakura nodded his head as her eyes met his. Blue meeting crimson. "I've seen you before, I mean not in this live time. I don't know what I mean Bakura." Bakura raised a brow as he slid his legs of the side and looked at her. He knew exactly what she was saying.

"I know what you mean. I could help you remember if you want to…Kitanhi…" Kitanhi looked at Bakura her eyes full of confusion.

"What do you mean you can help me?" she asked and Bakura stood. He slowly walked to her bed till he was hovering above her. She furrowed her brows at Bakura. She didn't know what was going on. Bakura pulled the IV out of his arm and threw it down.

Kitanhi slid her legs of the side of the bed, she was now face to face with Bakura. Something started to shine from underneath Bakura's shirt and moved back. He was going to use to use the millennium ring to unlock her memory…

Please **review** and tell me what you think.

Any couples you guys want? But Ryou is already taken! Tristan is weird and he will not have a chick! That's final!


	4. Why?

Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: This is an all new chapter. I'm so sorry that it took so long! Ok it took #&ing long! Ok well here will be a new Character coming in to the story. The other girl took s tragic turn in life. There will be character death in the chapter. Lala this is will be a weird chapter.

**Chapter 4**

**Why?**

The door burst open as doctors and nurses ran into the room. They looked around and saw the window open, wind slowly cooling the room. One of the patience was gone and the other was lifeless on her bed.

The nurses ran to the girl in her bed and looked at the monitors. But nothing. She was dead with a smile on her face; no one yet knew what had happened. Maybe they should just put it of as her health condition.

Her eyes were closed and they took the time of her death. 04:12. on the outside of the room a lone figure stood. His jacket blowing in the wind. His eyes staring intently at the girl as he turned to walk away. He smirked and walked away, his night had gone from good to bad to good to bad again.

He walked in the alleys of the night. All his pain that he had endured was gone. The smirk soon fell from his face to her last word that she said to him. They would haunt him for ever.

"_Life has to go on with or without me. Love someone who can stay with you."_

He'd remember her forever. The red head beauty. Now gone because of him. His fault.

….A few days later on the funeral….

"We are gathered here today to say far well to a young girl. Kitanhi Johnson may she rest in peace…" They lowered the coffin and Bakura stared intent at it. He was in the distance as he watched the whole thing. He wanted no needed to come for the girl's sake.

No one else knew where he had gone to and he didn't want them to know. He thought to himself for a while before walking to the lowered coffin. Every one had left already he was the only one there. He pulled the bush of yellow roses out and threw it down with a little note he had written.

He made a vow and left. He walked around for a bit till he got to the park his hikari had told him he and his friends would be there waiting for him. He didn't have to go look for them; they were having a pick nick on the grass near the entrance,

He walked over to them and stood for a while. "Hey I'm back…" he trailed of and Ryou looked up at him.

"Where were you?" Ryou asked and Bakura looked away. Tea looked up as well and frowned.

"I took a walk." he answered not to friendly. Ryou looked down and pulled out a sandwich and a can of cola. He stood up and gave it to his yami and sat down again.

"Bakura do you know that the girl you save died?" Tristan asked and Bakura dropped the can of cola. He looked to the pointy haired man and glared. Yami looked to Yugi and frowned as well.

"What's wrong?" he was silent looking at Tristan. "Well did you or didn't you Bakura?" Duke asked. Bakura turned around and looked at the pond. How could he tell them he killed her by making love to her? He shook his head and closed his eyes. What was he going to say?

"Bakura what's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost." Tea stated standing up and walking to the white haired spirit.

"No. I have to go." he whispered and was of. Leaving the gang behind as he walked away. They were silent as they just sat there. Ryou looked at the ground and Tea stared of at Bakura as did the others. Tea walk of in the direction Bakura went and left the others. She was only a few feet behind him as she started to jog.

She really liked him for what reason she didn't know. Ever since Yami told her he just wants to be friends she felt broken inside and forgot everything but some how Bakura wormed his way into her mind and in her heart. Maybe it was good but when there's Bakura there is never good.

She was almost beside him as he tugged his hands in his pocket and looked down to the ground not realising there was someone following him. He was really emotional about the girl her word from last night still in his mind. Her moans of pleasure. She was a real turn on.

How he touched every part of her body, running his fingers over her scars gently kissing her lips and her neck. He would never forget last night. He was getting real tight in his pants as he turned a corner into an alley.

If he didn't stop thinking about last night he would have a little problem to handle. But the only thing that he didn't understand was why she just gave herself to him not with any fight or hesitation. Even thou he didn't use the millennium ring to get her.

That he wanted to know but now he never will. A tear fell from his eye as he blinked his eyes. He lost her again. It was his fault. All his fault. He heard something and turned around to come face to face with Tea.

"What the fuck?" he growled in frustration. She shrieked and stepped back. "What do you want?" he asked as he walked closer to her.

"You looked sad I just want to know what's wrong cause I want to help. That's all." Tea said in one breath as she was now backed up against the wall. Bakura smirked at this and moved closer.

"I know of a good way you can help me out friendship bitch." Was his last words as he slammed his mouth onto hers. Grabbing her arms and pushing her again the wall hard.

Tea didn't know what to do as he started to bite at her bottom lip. She couldn't push him away nor scream for help. The only thing she could do was bite him. And she did as hard as she could breaking the skin in the process. Bakura pulled back and wiped his lip with his loose hand.

Giving a smirk he kissed her again. Tea turned her cheek and Bakura kissed her cheek instead of her lips.

"NO! BAKURA LET GO!" Tea yelled and Bakura leaned back looking at her eyes. He quickly let go of her and turned around looking at the ground. Tea looked at him as she placed a shivering finger onto her bruised lips.

They white haired spirit turned to her again and moved to her softy touching her cheek. The young dancer pulled away from his soft touch and turned to run as his hand went to her shoulder lightly holding it.

He turned her around slowly and pulled her in to a warm embrace. Tea was a little shocked at this but rested her head on his broad shoulders.

"I need to go sorry for all of this." And in a second Bakura was gone and Tea was standing in the alley alone and cold. As the whole scene flashed in her mind. Things didn't and up. How could Bakura be like this. Why…?

As Tea turned to walk out of the alley her mind drifted away to what's going on with Bakura. She walked into the street and something hit her on full speed hitting her to the ground.

Both Tea and the something hit the floor with a bang. There was a deadly silence. Tea opened her eyes and looked straight into a girls face, eyes closed. Then she heard some one call her name she looked to the side and saw her friends running to her.

The younger girl opened her eyes and saw Tea looking to the side. She quickly stood up and extended her hand to Tea. The young dance looked back at the girl and took her hand. Getting up the gang arrived and stood around the two girls.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to run into you like that." the girl blurred out looking to the ground.

"Hey don't worry it was an accident." Tea stated as a smile graced her lips. "Now what's your name?" she asked and the girl looked up.

"Leia," The girl answered.


End file.
